falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 3 Charaktere
Legende Die Charaktere, die hier aufgelistet sind, stehen in ihrem ursprünglichen Fundort. Nur Orte mit mindestens zwei benannten Charakteren haben einen eigenen Abschnitt. Charaktere in anderen Bereichen können im Abschnitt"Miscellaneous locations" section gefunden werden. Insgesamt gibt es 319 verschiedene Charaktere im Hauptspiel. |desc1 =Der Charakter ist von Beginn an tot. |symbol2 = |desc2 =Der Charakter erscheint nur in bestimmten Quests unter bestimmten Umständen. |symbol3 = |desc3 =Der Charakter ist unsterblich. |symbol4 = |desc4 =Der Charakter kann mit dem Mesmetron versklavt werden. |symbol5 = |desc5 =Der Charakter bietet Doktorleistungen an, z.B. heilen oder von Strahlung und Süchten befreien. |symbol6 = |desc6 =Man kann mit dem Charater handeln. |symbol7 = |desc7 =Der Charakter kann Ausrüstung reparieren. }} Spielercharakter Hauptspiel Andale Arefu Big Town Canterbury Commons *Die Ameisterin taucht nur als zufällige Begnung auf, wenn Der übermenschliche Gambit zu ihrem Vorteil abgeschlossen wird. Chevy Chase Zitadelle Dukov's Wohnung Falls Church Fort Independence Galaxy News Radio Girdershade Grayditch Jefferson Memorial Jury Street Metro Station Lincoln Memorial Little Lamplight Megaton Meresti Metro Station Northwest Seneca Station Oasis Paradise Falls Raven Rock Red Racer Factory Republic of Dave Rivet City RobCo Facility Scrapyard Statesman Hotel Takoma Park Temple of the Union Tenpenny Tower Tranquility Lane (Vault 112) Underworld * Moira Brown will only be in Underworld if the player decides to blow up Megaton as part of the quest Power of the Atom. Vault 101 Viele der Charaktere aus Vault 101 haben mehrere Base und REF-IDs, eine für jeden Abschnitt der Tutorial-Quests (wenn der Charakter 10, 16 und 19 Jahre alt ist) sowie bei der Rückkehr in die Vault in einer späteren Quest. Aus diesem Grund wurde Vault 101 in drei Teile aufgeteilt. Weil viele Sicherheitsmänner außerdem einen eigenen Namen haben, sind sie hinter den Kulissen generell aufgelistet. Dadurch könnten einige IDs falsch oder nicht aufgelistet sein. (Babyschritte / Erwachsen wird man schnell) (Future Imperfect / Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) * Allen Mack ersetzt den Aufseher, wenn der originale Aufseher während Flucht! getötet wird. * Officer Armstrong ersetzt Officer Gomez, wenn dieser während Flucht! getötet wird. Vault 108 Warrington Station * Michael and Bessie will become merchants after moving into Tenpenny Tower. Variable locations * Emaline only appears as a random encounter if the player betrays Sydney during Declaration of Independence. Miscellaneous locations * Ant Researcher, Gibson, and Muffy are effected by a glitch where they will respawn alive after the first instance of them being found dead. ''Broken Steel'' Adams Air Force Base Holy Light Monastery Old Olney Underground Rivet City Miscellaneous locations ''Mothership Zeta'' Mothership Zeta ''Operation: Anchorage'' Anchorage Reclamation simulation Outcast Outpost ''Point Lookout'' Capital Wasteland Ark & Dove Cathedral (Point Lookout) Calvert Mansion (Point Lookout) Coastal Grotto (Point Lookout) Miscellaneous locations ''The Pitt'' Ödland der Hauptstadt Downtown (The Pitt) Haven (The Pitt) Der Werkshof (The Pitt) Das Stahlwerk (The Pitt) Uptown (The Pitt) Siehe auch * Fallout Charaktere * Fallout 2 Charaktere * Fallout Tactics Charaktere * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere * Van Buren Charaktere * Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere en:Fallout 3 characters Kategorie:Fallout 3 Charaktere